


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Brainwashing, Crazy Harry, Daddy Harry, Dark Harry, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forced infantilism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapped Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pacifiers, Plushies, Plushophilia, Tiny Louis, a lot of forced things, little louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry always wanted a baby to call his own.Louis is the unfortunate person necessary to complete Harry’s dream.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Gardners_Cigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gardners_Cigarette/gifts), [BabyBottlePop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/gifts).



> Hi! This fic is entirely dedicated to The_Gardners_Cigarette and BabyBottlePop for their dark infantilism stories. Go check out their stories if you haven’t! 
> 
> If either of you two read this, please update your darker series!! (For The_Gardeners_Cigarette: “Crib Cage” and “Escape From Mountain River”. For BabyBottlePop: Add to the “Remember Who We Used To Be” series and “Precious Puppy”. They’re really great!) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! Please don’t read this story if you’re disturbed by any of the tags.

It was a sunny day in Doncaster, England, for the first time in weeks. Louis Tomlinson was ecstatic to be outside and enjoying the weather, despite him being outside only to get back to his house.

His typical commute home was really just a 20 minute walk from his job as a manager at a records shop. For the past couple weeks, it’s been cloudy with the occasional rain, so the sun feels well-earned as Louis strolls down the street.

Just as Louis was rounding a corner, a mere 4 blocks away from his house, he started to feel as though he was being watched. He quickly glanced around, only seeing a couple cars, but no people. He sighed, brushing the feeling off as simple paranoia. 

The feeling refused to go away. As he got closer and closer to his house, he felt more panicked. He glanced around one more time, just to make sure there was nobody there.

But apparently, Louis was not alone. A man, extremely muscular and tall, was walking only a couple years behind him. Something in Louis’s brain told him to flee, to run away from this man. So he turned and began to sprint the remaining 2 blocks to his house. 

Adrenaline pumped through Louis’s gains as he forced his legs to more faster and faster. But his attempts were futile, because he soon was jumped on and forced to lay on the pavement on his stomach. A cloth was quickly forced over Louis’s mouth and nose, leaving Louis to unintentionally breathe in whatever was on the cloth.

The world quickly began to spin, and soon enough, everything disappeared as Louis lost consciousness. 

*****

Harry smiled as he received the best phone call of his life. He had been waiting patiently for a baby of his own for years, and today is finally the day where he can say he has one. 

He quickly drove to the adoption agency, breaking a couple speeding laws on the way. He haphazardly parked and ran into the building, straight to the third floor.

“Hi, I came as soon as I got the call. You finally got him?” Harry said, a bit breathlessly, to the secretary at the front desk. The woman smiled back at him and began clicking away at her computer.

”Yes, he just arrived about 45 minutes ago. He currently is just unconscious and strapped onto the surgery table, as the changes you desire need to be first discussed with the doctor. As your his Daddy, you also are required to be present at the entire surgery,” The woman said, and Harry just nodded, already aware of the process. “He is being held in room 928, which is down the hall to the left, on the left hand side. Have fun!” The woman laughed, and Harry gave a chuckle in response while turning on his heel and speed-walking to where his baby was being held.

He knocked on the door, and almost immediately the door was opened and Harry was let inside. “Hello Mr. Styles, ready to finally get through with this?” The doctor, a jolly man named Mr. Evans, said. Harry nodded vigorously, immensely impatient about the whole thing.

“So, Mr. Styles, what would you like us to do?” The doctor asked.

”Well, I’ve been set on having Louis be as feminine as possible. I’ve bought so many pretty dresses and skirts to dress him up in! So, I really want him to have as small of a penis as possible. Also, muscle degeneration drugs would be amazing, don’t want him strong enough to fight back! A couple more things I would like is for all body hair to be removed, except for the top of the head, and I would like to have “Harry Styles” tattooed on his lower back. That is all, thank you,” Harry concluded.

”Would you like us to do our new bladder process? It’s a very simple modification, which only makes it impossible for Louis to hold it in. We’ll only do it if you’re comfortable with it, though,” Mr. Evans asked, to which Harry immediately nodded.

”That would be so useful, thank you! I’ve been dreading having to teach him to use his diapers, so this would be a big help,” Harry smirked, happy that one of his future problems was solved before it even happened. 

“If that’s all you would like, then we can start the surgery now. Please stand behind the glass wall, and we will start this whole thing up!” Harry followed the instructions and walked behind the glass. 

The next few hours were spent watching the surgery play out, each minute passed meant another minute closer to Louis being a true baby for his new life.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up, and is overwhelmed by the new life he’s in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late upload on this, I meant to have it up last week but I truly just forgot to finish this up. 
> 
> Anyway, I’d like to thank you for all the attention this book has already received! I thought this would only get like 200 reads, but there’s now 1,300 or something crazy like that! Thank you all :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Harry gazed lovingly at the precious little angel swaddled securely in his crib. The nursery was definitely Harry’s new favorite room in the house. The walls were painted a light blue with realistic-looking clouds painted on to create a sky mural. The furniture in the room was all white to go with the theme, from the large crib in the middle of the room, to the changing table tucked away in the corner, to the wooden rocking chair next to a small bookshelf. Harry’s friend Zayn truly outdid himself.

Harry watched as Louis subconsciously sucked at the pacifier tucked in his mouth and tied around his head. Harry knew there would be many problems if his baby had access to talking, and figured it would be easier if he forgot how to do speak altogether.

Suddenly a quiet whimper sounded in the room, and Louis began to wiggle slightly, clearly beginning to wake up. Harry’s face twisted up into a grin, pleased to finally be a true daddy to his baby.

Louis strained against the blanket tightly fitted around him, stretching a bit in his half-asleep state. His eyes slowly blinked open, and Harry was reminded of just how beautiful his tiny love was. His eyes were barely cracked open, but as the sleep slowly left Louis’s eyes, his gorgeous blue orbs began to take in his surroundings. Harry watched with disdain as panic quickly overtook Louis’s facial features, and lifted his baby up before Louis could do anything, the blanket falling off of Louis’s body and into the crib.

“Well hello there, Lou! I’m glad to see you’re finally awake, I couldn’t wait to finally start getting to be a proper Daddy!” Harry smiled, hoping his calm demeanor would soothe his babe.

It did absolutely nothing to help Louis’s incoming panic attack. If anything, it contributed to the growing discomfort of fear rising steadily in Louis’s chest.

Louis was carried over to a large changing table. Leather straps were quickly clamped onto his ankles and wrists, leaving Louis unable to strike his kidnapper. Harry hummed blissfully as he collected several necessary items to ensure the diaper change would go smoothly.

Harry unzipped the onesie that he had dressed Louis in and untaped the tabs of his diaper. Louis’s eyes went wide and he began to thrash against the straps pinning him down. “Louis, stop. Don’t make me get another strap,” Harry warned, but Louis did not stop attempting to escape. So, with a heavy sigh, Harry look another strap and secured Louis’s abdomen to the table, completely immobilizing his baby.

Louis felt tears rush down his face as he was left to the mercy of this mentally deranged man, not understanding what was truly going on. Why was he wearing a diaper, and why was there a man claiming to be his “Daddy”?

Harry threw the diaper in the trash, frowning when he realized that Louis had not used the bathroom while asleep. “Does my baby need to go potty? He didn’t while sleeping, so he must have to go soon,” Harry said. This only managed to freak Louis out even more than he already was.

Harry squirted a large gloop of lotion onto his hands and slowly massaged it into Louis’s bare pelvis. The initial touch of the cold lotion was shocking, and Louis jumped a little from the touch.

Two long, miserable minutes passed, and Harry finally finished with the process. He sprinkled some baby powder over the area he just lotioned.

“Look at you, baby! You’re all perfect now! Just look at your tiny, tiny willy and soft, smooth pelvis! It’s much better than before, with big boy privates and a lot of icky hair! You’ll see how this is much more desirable than before, love,” Harry said, and watched with amusement as his words sparked another round of fight from Louis.

Louis was exhausted from the mental trauma this was causing however, and gave up soon after trying to break free from the straps pinning him down. “There we go love. Stay nice and still, I’m just going to slip a new diaper on. Babies always need their diapers!” Harry singsonged, happy with how well everything was going so far.

He taped up Louis in a light pink diaper, and unstrapped him before quickly sliding a frilly pink dress on him and carrying him downstairs.

It took Louis a moment to realize what just happened in the span of ten seconds, but when it hit him, he began to fight back against his kidnapper. Harry was much stronger though, and was able to wrestle Louis into an adult-sized high chair.

“Goodness, you’re so squirmy this morning! I guess I’ll just have to change that,” Harry giggled while shuffling around in a drawer next to a marble sink. He made a little “Ah-Ha!” as he held up what he was searching for:

A needle.

But not just any needle, a needle with something Louis was almost positive would either knock him out or paralyze him, leaving him to the complete mercy of this sick man.

He felt a sharp pinch on the side of his neck, and silent tears fell down his face as he was drugged. After a few minutes, a feeling of numbness washed over his limbs and he found he was unable to move any of them, just as he feared.

“I obviously had a muscle degeneration drug administered while you were being prepared for me, but those don’t start to work for at least a week before all the muscles go bye-bye! Don’t you worry though, Daddy was prepared for a squirmy little babe!” Harry laughed, though Louis found nothing humorous in the situation. He replayed the man’s disturbing words over and over in his mind until it finally sunk in that he only had seven days to escape before it became so much harder, if not impossible.

Terror was clear in his eyes, but Louis had already made a decision. He wanted to get onto this man’s good side as soon as possible so he could escape this hellhole before it was too late. He didn’t even want to imagine everything that was done to him while he was unconscious. Louis would do everything in his power to make sure this man rotted in jail, where he belonged.

At the moment, though, he was forced to chug down bland baby formula as a substitute meal, and internally cry at the misfortunes he’s fallen upon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos & comments if you’d like more :) 
> 
> Comments inspire me to write more!!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments & kudos to inspire me to write more :)
> 
> This fic is posted twice and i just realized it. I'm trying to delete the second version, but I think it just orphaned it instead. So, if you see 2 copies of this story, I promise it’s just me who is writing it. Thank you!


End file.
